Undercover love
by LeighBisLove
Summary: Who would've known an online chat room friendship could grow to be so much more? I got reported so i had to change the people to fictional characters.. Nate/Miley Shane/Lilly Jason/Maddie and Troyella! aka: Niley, Jemily, Kashley, and Zanessa!
1. Trailer

_**Sorry! I got reported so I had to change the names to fictional characters!! Tell me what you think!**_

Miley Stewart is tired of being lonely, . you see, her dad is always away on business, and her step-mother hates her, so she leaves when Miley's dad isn't around.Miley is tired of being lonely and is ready to do something about it.. then one day, she popped into a chat room about superstar Nate Gray..

_Nikaylafan021:OMG!! Nate Gray is such a jerk!_

_SmileyMiley101: What did he do?_

_Nikaylafan021: He told Mikayla that he wanted to just be friends!_

_SmileyMiley101: Um, I dont know who you are, but if youre a true Jonas fan, then you will be glad that Nate Gray is happy._

_Musicdude3000: I agree with SmileyMiley101!_

_Nikaylafan021: signed off_

_Musicdude3000: THANKYOU!! I have been trying to get her off of here for 3 hours!_

_SmileyMiley101: lol youre welcome! So whats your name?_

_Musicdude3000: Nate, you?_

_SmileyMiley101: Miley! Its nice to meet you Nate!_

_Musicdude3000: You as well, so you like Connect 3?_

_SmileyMiley101: Yepperz! Their music gets me through tough times.._

_Musicdude3000: Really? Like what?_

_SmileyMiley101: Well my dad is never home, and my Step-mom hates me, and I go to a different school than my friends and I'm an only child and... OMG!! Im sorry! I just loaded you down with that!_

_Musicdude3000: It's fine, I enjoy talking to you, and if you ever need a friend im here.._

_SmileyMiley101: Thanks! Oh, I have to go, talk to you tonight?  
Musicdude3000: See ya then bye Smiley!_

_SmileyMiley101: Bye Nate!_

**LATER THAT NIGHT!!**

_SmileyMiley101: Nate? You here?_

_Musicdude3000: right here! Whats up?_

_SmileyMiley101: Nothing much, I just got back from a day at the beach.._

_Musicdude3000: Awesome! I love the beach!_

_SmileyMiley101: Cool! Me too! Me and my friends are ALWAYS at Rico's.._

_Musicdude3000: What?_

_SmileyMiley101: Oh, sorry, um it's a little hut on my beach that sales drinks and food and stuff.._

_Musicdude3000: Oh, no, I was just surprised because I live near that beach!_

_SmileyMiley101: AWESOME! I live on it!!_

**But when they finally meet..**

**Shows Miley wearing sunglasses and a hat**

"Miley?" a voice called" "Nate?" she asked" Follow me" he said, then he pulled her into a private cove on the beach" Miley, I have to tell you something" He pulled off the wig" OMG! Youre Nate Gray!" she exclaimed" I knew it would be like this.." He sighed" Be like what?" she asked" You would be mad because I kept it a secret, and now you don't want to be seen with me because of the press" he sighed" No, I accept you for who you are" she replied"

**Seems perfect right? Oh, wait, there's one little twist..**

_"Miley, Miley! Who's your mystery man??"_

**She's the richest heiress in the world**

**_"ON THE NEWS"_**

_"Miley Stewart dating a mystery man?" A picture of Miley and Nate with his wig on, flashed across the tv"_

**Will they survive? Find out in..**

**"UNDERCOVER LOVE"**

Starring..

**Miley Stewart**

_"Break me off a piece of THAT studmuffin!"_

**Nate Gray**

_"Smiley, its deeper than that... I think im in love with you Miles.."_

**Shane Gray**

_"(Sarcastic tone)Oh, yeah, because we ALL know that im the only famous one in the room "_

**Lilly Truscott**

_"OMJ! Miley! Do you realize that the Connect 3 is RIGHT behind you?! EEP!!"_

**Jason Gray**

_"Shane, you scare me SO badly.."_

**Maddie Fitzpatrick**

_"Ooh! Jason is cute!"_

**Troy Bolton**

_"I think I love her Nick"_

**Gabriella Montez**

_"OMG!! He's staring at me!!"_

**Cody Linley**

_"Hey babe (pulls Miley close)"_

**Mitchel Musso**

_"Step away from my girlfriend (shoves Shane)"_

**and many more!**

_**A/N: Should I do it? Let me know what ya think!**_

_**xoxo, Whitni**_


	2. COUPLES!

ATTENTION PEOPLE!! I would just like to let you know that yes, this is a Niley, Jemily, Kashley, and Zanessa story... but unfortunatly, because i got reported, i have to call the people by their fictional characters! So underneath is the lineup!Thanks for inspiring me guys! luv ya'll!  
xoxo, Whitni

**Nick and Miley**

**as**

**Nate and Miley**

**Joe and Emily **

**as **

**Shane and Lilly**

**Kevin and Ashley**

**as**

**Jason and Maddie**

**Zac and Vanessa**

**as**

**Troy and Gabriella**

**Mitchel and Selena**

**as**

**Oliver and Mikayla**

**and Demi **

**as**

**Mitchie!..**

So pretty much, the jonas brothers and Demi used their names in Camp Rock, and The Hannah Montana characters used their chracter names, Ashley used her Suite Life of Zac and Cody name, and Troy and Vanessa used their High School Musical names! Sorry for the confusion!!

xoxo, Whitni


	3. Chapter 1 First Day

_Im so sorry I havent updated yet!! So, heres the first of this one! If youre wondering about the rest of my stories, there is a note about them at the end of the chapter. Love ya'll!_

_Whitni._

**LeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLove**

***Regular P.O.V.***

_Everyone knows its meant to be,_

_fallin in love, just you and me_

_Till the end of time, _

_till im on your mind_

_It'll happen_

_I've been makin lots of plans _

_like a_

16 year old Miley Stewart groaned and hit the off button on her Connect 3 alarm clock. She rolled out of bed and walked to her bathroom. She quickly undressed and stepped into the stand up shower. 5 minutes later, she stepped out with a towel around her. She grabbed the tooth paste and brushed her teeth, brushed the tangles out of her hair, and wrapped a robe around herself in place of the towel.

She walked to her closet and walked inside, in search of an outfit. She grabbed a pair of American Eagle skinny jeans, and a long stretchy orange spaghetti strap tank top that said Juicy across the front in glittery silver letters, she then walked out to her bedroom and put them in her duffel bag, then she walked back into the closet to grab a pair of light tan ugg boots She threw them in her bag, along with a silk covered orange head-band. Then she walked to her closet and pulled out her uniform. A white button down tank top with an optional tight navy blue quarter inch sleeve sweater-jacket, and a plaid mini skirt. She put the outfit on, and threw the sweater jacket in her tote bag in case she wanted it. She put on strappy blue sandals with 4 inch heels. (Dress shoes are required at the school)

She pulled a navy blue silk covered headband through her hair, which was now dry and in its natural waves. She applied clear, shiny, lipgloss. Along with mascara, eyeliner, and eyeshadow. She carefully picked up the heart pendant necklace on her dresser, that used to belong to her grandmother, and placed it around her neck. She then grabbed 7 or 8 navy blue bangles. Putting 2 on one arm and the rest on another. She sprayed her perfume, grabbed her phone, north face jacket, and Abercrombie and Fitch tote bag, then headed downstairs.

"Daddy? I'm leaving! Where are you?" she called once she reached the bottom. Right here Darlin!" Billy Ray called from the kitchen. "We'll find something to do while you're gone darling. Me and Miles get along really well." she heard her step mother assure her father as she walked in the kitchen. "I'm leaving for my business trip now. I'll be back in 2 weeks." her father said, rushing out of the kitchen, he stooped down and kissed Miley's cheek, giving her a brief hug and an "I love you", before walking out the front door. "Morning Princess Perfect," Dawn (her stepmother) called out sarcastically. "Morning Queen of The Dead," Miley called grabbing her keys off the counter. "Where do you think you are going?" Dawn called. "It's called school. Something you obviously never went to." Miley replied walking towards the door, her sandals clacking.

"You're only 15, you aren't driving the Porsche." Dawn called, clacking after her. "I just turned 16, and its mine. So yes, I am." Miley called walking out the door. As soon as Miley walked out the door, Dawn put on a smile. "Bye, Sweetie!" she called as reporters snapped away. "Bye Mom!" Miley faked a smile as she walked to her black 2010 convertible Porsche. She smiled at the cameras as she got in the car. She buckled up, and turned the radio on. It was "No Air" by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown, so she turned it up so loud that it could make someone go deaf, then she pressed the button and the top came down, letting the wind whip through her hair as she pulled out of her driveway . The paparazzi went crazy. She could see the headlines now. "Daddy's little girl on her first day of school." This would be the first time she had ever went to school, since she was always home schooled before. She was going to some school called Malibu Prep Academy. Ever since her father got married to Dawn 5 months ago, her beloved step mother had convinced her father that she belonged in a real school. Miley knew that the only reason Dawn wanted her to be in real school is so she would have the house to herself. Dawn hated Miley, and the feelings were mutual. Dawn wanted Miley to be shipped off to live with her grandmother in Tennessee, and go to a local public school, but before she could suggest it, Robby Ray had come home with a uniform, and hand book.

Dawn obviously was not thrilled with Miley getting special treatment again. Dawn had hated Miley ever since she said "I do" to Robby Ray. She would never admit it to Robby Ray though. Robby Ray has always spoiled Miley. Plus, as the new wife, Dawn doesnt really get the special treatment that Miley gets. Miley is the richest heiress in the world, and Dawn is the woman who married one of the richest men on earth, and who doesnt get a penny of it if her husband dies. Miley was obviously more of a celebrity than Dawn. Anytime Miley got a new car or outfit, Dawn tried to take it away. That was her problem though... Miley had her own problems. No Dad at home 90% of the time, a horrible step mom, a new school, making friends, and boys would be a bit of an issue now.

Miley looked down at her parking information and checked her parking lot spot number. It was surprisingly in the very front of the school. She whipped in and stomped on her brakes as a blonde headed boy on a skate board skated right in front of her car. She whipped in after he was out of the way, she had already put the top up on her way into the parking lot, so he couldn't see her. The boy came up and knocked on the window. She rolled down the window and looked up at him. He had big blue eyes. "I am SO Sorry! Are you okay? " He asked before looking in the window. "Oh my gosh. You're Miley Stewart!" he said grinning.

**-Miley's P.O.V.-**

"That would be me.." I replied. The guy opened my door for me and i rolled the window up before taking my keys out. "So, what is the richest heiress in the world doing at our school?" the guy asked. "I'm here to learn, hopefully take chorus and learn to sing, and complain about how short these skirts are. This thing doesnt even reach halfway down my knee." I complained, while i grabbed my stuff out of the car. The blonde boy laughed. "You should feel honored. They only give the short ones to girls they think are skinny enough or hott enough. If you're over a size 4, they give you one that goes past your knees and it looks terribly nerdy." the boy said, still laughing. I laughed along. "No, I'm serious. That's why theyhave to have your picture in your file. They don't want bigger people to show skin because it makes them and others uncomfortable." the guy said seriously. "Wow, that sounds harsh and understandable at the same time," I replied confused. "Yeah, but I'll warn you, even size 4 girls don't get short skirts alot of times, and the majority of our school is size 4 or over. Here, getting one of those skirts is like becoming a super star. Its the ultimate dream for alot of these girls, so you may get death glares from anyone who doesn't have one. So, now that you have been warned, where are you going?" the boy asked looking down at me with piercing blue eyes. "Uhmm... it says Mrs. Walter." I said looking down at my schedule. "Oh, thats MISS. Walter. She isn't married, she's only 24." He replied. "Oh, okay. Well, I have her." I replied. "Well, this right here is her class room and your locker should be right there. It will have your name on it," The boy replied pointing to a row of lockers.

I walked down till I reached one at the very end. The lockers were full length, so I had the whole end to myself. I put my duffel bag in it, grabbed my books and Abercrombie and Fitch tote bag/ purse, and started for the classroom. "I'll introduce you to her," the boy replied, stepping in front of me. "Oh, okay." I replied, following him. We walked in the room and quietly shut the door. Everyone was talking and didnt pay attention to us. We walked to the front of the room and the boy lead me to a young looking woman with shoulder length curly thick, beautiful locks of hair, she was about my size and looked almost breakable. "Sorry I'm late Miss. Walter. I was showing our new student her way around." the boy told her. The lady looked up from her conversation with a blonde petite girl and her mouth dropped open. "I-It's fine Jake, Um, attention class it's time to start!" the woman said in a fragile but loud voice. Everyone turned around and sat down flat in their seats. At least 90% of the class had their mouths open staring at me. "Hey guys! This is Miley, she is new here, so lets make her welcome," the boy named Jake announced. "Noone even flinched when he said the words. They all just stared at me with mouths wide open. Okay, I know my Dad is the richest guy on earth, but seriously, I'm just his daughter. Finally a blonde girl with straightened hair that came down to her waist and big brown eyes stood up, took one look at me and said the 5 words I was known best for, "Look, it's Daddy's little girl." I despise those words. I couldn't figure out whether they were meant as a complement or an insult, when the girl who said it walked up and stared me right in the face. "Lets get ONE thing straight." she started in an ice cold voice. My mouth dropped open and i looked at Miss Walter, who was surprisingly just sitting there with a look on her face that said, "sorry, but i cant do anything about it." I looked back at the girl in front of me and swallowed hard, bracing my self for a rude awakening.

**LeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLove**

_I couldn't come up with a good ending.. Sorry. It's super late, thats why its so short! Please REVIEW! I know its been a while since I updated, but if I can get atleast 15 comments on this story before Firday, then I'll update on ALL of my stories. Some on Friday, and some on Monday._

_Xoxo,_

_Whitni_


	4. Chapter 2 The Step Monster

Finally a blonde girl with straightened hair that came down to her waist and big brown eyes stood up, took one look at me and said the 5 words I was known best for,

"Look, it's Daddy's little girl."

I despise those words. I was trying to figure out whether they were meant as a compliment or an insult, when the girl who said it walked up and stared me right in the face. "Lets get ONE thing straight." she started in an ice cold voice.

My mouth dropped open and i looked at Miss Walter, who was surprisingly just sitting there with a look on her face that said, "sorry, but i cant do anything about it." I looked back at the girl in front of me and swallowed hard, bracing my self for a rude awakening.

**At that moment, the principal stepped into the room. **

"**Everyone better be welcoming to Miley." the girl faked a smile. Thank you Ashley. That's very sweet of you," the principal smiled. **

" **I would like to welcome Miss. Stewart to our academy. We hope our school will be to your liking. The tennis courts and gym need remodeling, which should be taken care of, If everyone listened and put their spare change in the donation box " He smirked playfully at the students. **

"**So, we hope you understand it not being in top shape these next few months.**

"**God knows she's got enough money to fix it if she doesn't like it." one of the girls next to Ashley murmured. The principal gave an apologetic look. "I don't know who made that comment, but if this type of behavior continues,"**

**I interrupted, " No, its fine. I'm used to it. If you've got it, flaunt it right?" I pulled out my check book. I wrote out a check for $50,000, which would most likely take care of the remodeling. I handed it over, not even flinching. $ 50,000 doesn't even put a dent in my bank account.**

**I saw Mr, Wither's mouth drop open as I sat in a desk in front of the Ashley chick. " E-E-Everyone needs to give Miss. S- Stewart a hand, for generously donating $50,000 for our remodeling." As everyone clapped and Mr. Wither left the room, I turned towards Ashley.**

"**How do you like me now bitch?" I smirked.**

**I sailed through the rest of my classes, making a few friends. As I was walking down the side walk to my car, I saw Emily and Selena standing by a black 2007 mustang. I met them this morning during 2nd**** block. Selena is gorgeous with black loose curls that come a little past her shoulders, and bright brown eyes. Emily is the perfect definition of All-American, with blonde hair coming down about halfway down her back, and blue eyes. Both are small, and have short skirts, (I'm guessing Emily is about a size 2, Selena a size 4.)**

**Selena had a phone in her hand. "David, why can't you just come and get us? It's not cranking!" She paused letting the other person on the line reply. "So, hanging out with the guys is more important than your stranded girlfriend?" she spat into the phone. "Is that a girl in the background?" Selena asked shocked. "You have to go? Don't "babe" me. DAVID! DO NOT hang up on me David! "UGH GOD!" she slammed the phone shut. **

**I walked over and tapped her shoulder. " Hey. Do ya'll need a ride?" I asked. "Yes," Emily sighed. I laughed. "C'mon, ya'll can come to my house and I'll send Charlie to come get your car.**

**I received a few funny glances and then said, "Oh! Charlie is our mechanic." I laughed. We walked over to my Porsche, and after they stopped staring, Selena opened the door. **

"**Sorry," I apologized to Selena. "It's kinda small back there." I apologized. "It's fine. Not that tight," she grinned. Emily put the seat back and hopped in the front. I turned on the radio to "Tik Tok" by Kesha. I put down the top. Emily squealed, "I love this song!" as she turned it all the way up. **

**I pulled up to my front gate and and guy came to the window of our security booth/room. "Hello Mrs. Stewart," he typed in a code to a device in the wall, and handed me a stack of mail. "Thanks Jeff." I smiled as I whipped into the driveway, and into the huge garage, that could fit at least 8 cars. I pulled into the parking space along the wall. The wall belongs to me. All the cars against it are mine, and all the spaces say Miley on them.**

**I got out and after the girls got out, I shut the garage door with my button thing on my house key. I walked into the house and was immediately confronted by my Step-Monster.**

"**Where the hell have you been? I've called you like 12 times! I can't find the keys to your private jet." she called out, still not in sight. " They're in my room. Why didn't you just take your jet?" I asked. **

"**Your's is bigger and nicer and its pink and I think I deserve it, not you. So I'm taking yours." She said, finally walking in. "Oh, and your room is locked." She whined. **

"**Yeah, cuz its MY room and MY stuff in it. You have no business in there. Take your jet, you can't have mine." I said folding my arms across my chest. **

"**Listen here you little bit- HELLO! Hi!" she said taking notice of my friends behind me. "uhm, I'm gonna go. I'll see you next Sunday, the day before your Dad gets back. I'm going to my island." She said, faking a smile. **

**As she walked out, I called out, " 2 things. 1. Take your car to the private airport. Not one of mine. 2. It better be your Island. Cuz I'll have you removed from mine Monster. Oops. I mean Mother. Oh, and take your own jet." I called as I ran up the stairs. "Umm," Selena said, not sure what to say. "Oh, She's my step Mother. She hates me, I hate her." I explained. I unlocked my door to my room and the girls flopped down on my bed as I sat at my desk and logged into a Connect 3 chat room.**

_**Nikaylafan021:OMG!! Nick Gray is such a jerk!**_

_**SmileyMiley101: What did he do?**_

_**Nikaylafan021: He told Mikayla that he wanted to just be friends!**_

_**SmileyMiley101: Um, I dont know who you are, but if youre a true Jonas fan, then you will be glad that Nick Gray is happy.**_

_**Musicdude3000: I agree with SmileyMiley101!**_

_**Nikaylafan021: signed off**_

_**Musicdude3000: THANKYOU!! I have been trying to get her off of here for 3 hours!**_

_**SmileyMiley101: lol youre welcome! So whats your name?**_

_**Musicdude3000: Nick, you?**_

_**SmileyMiley101: Miley! Its nice to meet you Nick!**_

_**Musicdude3000: You as well, so you like Connect 3?**_

_**SmileyMiley101: Yepperz! Their music gets me through tough times..**_

_**Musicdude3000: Really? Like what?**_

_**SmileyMiley101: Well my dad is never home, and my Step-mom hates me, and I just **_

_**started a new school and I'm an only child and... OMG!! Im sorry! I just loaded you down with that!**_

_**Musicdude3000: It's fine, I enjoy talking to you, and if you ever need a friend im here..**_

_**SmileyMiley101: Thanks! Oh, I have to go, talk to you tonight?**_

_**Musicdude3000: See ya then bye Smiley!**_

"**Let's go to the mall, and then maybe the beach," I suggested, getting up and walking to my closet.**

**Okayy, totally boring, I know. But Don't worry. When Nick actually comes into the story, it should be a lot better. =) Thanks for reading.**

**Xoxo,**

**Whitni**


	5. I'm Sorry Please Vote

I'm really sorry to imform you that I've kinda gotten in over my head. I honestly don't have time to keep my stories up now that I'm in public school instead of homeschool.

Therefore, I'm having to end 2 of my 3 stories. I'm not going to end them with a chapter saying that I'm sorry, and just discontinuing them. I believe you all deserve more, therefore, I'm going to end them the right way, with a final chapter.

Now, heres the hard part. I want you all to choose which one i continue, and which 2 I discontinue. So, if you have a fanfiction account, please go onto my profile and vote in the poll at the top. If you do not have an account, please review and tell me which story to continue, and why. I'm really sorry that I let you all down. I will count the votes June 1st and announce the results June 3rd. I understand if you all hate me. I really am sorry. Thanks for all the support.

Xoxo,

Whitni


	6. Chapter 3 YOU GUYS WON!

**Okay, I know it's been FOREVER. But the polls were tied for a long while, and I've been super busy.. BUT, the good news is….. IM HOMESCHOOLED AGAIN! Which means I'm going to have a lot more time to update this story, and yes THIS STORY WON THE POLL! ****Now I'm still doing my Sonny with a Chance stories, but this is the only Niley story I'm going to do. But I AM going to give the other stories a final chapter. So thanks for sticking with me you guys. Ya'll are amazing(:**

* * *

After a LONG day of shopping, I was on my way to drop Selena and Emily off at their houses, when I realized, that I (again) was going to be alone at my house. "Hey, do you guys wanna stay over tonight? It's just gonna be me. Well and the staff." I brought it up as casually as possible. "Sure" Selena replied automatically. I turned to look at Em who was too busy concentrating on the radio to hear what I had just said, so I repeated myself. "Yeah, sure. I'll need my clothes from home though" "Yeah me too" Selena echoed. "Sure thing. This road right?" I asked as I whipped around the curb. I pulled up to a 2 story, brick house. It was really cute and charming. "This is my house" Emily smiled. "and that one next door is mine" Selena pointed to another, similar brick house. I nodded and walked into Emily's house after agreeing to meet Selena back at the car.

"I'm home!" Emily yelled as she walked into the house. I looked around and was surprised to not see any papparazi. "Maybe they're off today.." I muttered to myself. "You know you can come in" Emily laughed as I realized I was just standing outside the door. "Oh, right" I grinned, stepping into the house. It was a really charming little house. A blonde woman in a purple apron came walking into the livingroom, holding a tray of something, "Hello dear, oh I see you've made a friend, and who might this be?" She grinned, putting the tray down and wrapping me in a hug. "This is Miley" Emily said, walking towards the tray. "Well, nice to meet you dear"

"You too Ma'am" I smiled, feeling the warmness in her home. "Oh, please, call me Denise" she smiled warmly. "what is this Mom?" Emily asked taking a bite of the food on the tray. "Its my latest dish, here try it Miley dear." I walked over and picked up one of the round disc shaped samples. "Oh my god. That's amazing!" I exclaimed. "Mom's the best chef in town" Emily bragged. "You have GOT to cater my 17th birthday!" I looked at Denise with puppy dog eyes. "Well ofcourse I would" she grinned back" I gave her my card, with my address and name and then headed up the stairs with Emily. "M-Miley Stewart?" Denise stuttered. "Yes ma'am?" I turned around. "N-nothing" she grinned, and I continued up the stairs.

When I got to the top of the stairs, I followed Emily into her room. She walked over to her bed, leaned down, and pulled out a duffel bag, then grabbed her phone charger out of the wall. "Ready to go" she grinned. "You randomly keep a get away bag under your bed? I gaped at her. "I spend atleast 3 nights out of the week at Selena's." She explained. "Oh.. okay" I replied as we walked back down the stairs. "Hey Momma! I'm staying at Miley's house tonight!" she yelled, walking towards the kitchen. We walked in to see Selena sitting at the bar eating the round discs off the tray. "So I hear from Selena" Denise replied, pulling something out of the oven. Emily walked over and kissed her cheek, and then we left.

As we pulled up to my house, and the security guard let me in, I noticed something odd. There were no papparazi. I finally decided it was too late for them to be following a teenage girl. I pulled into the garage, locked my car and then we headed into the house.

Within an hour, We were all chatting as Emily was on the bed flipping through movies, Selena was flipping through magazines, and I was on my laptop. I logged onto chat, and instantly received an i.m.

_Musicdude3000- Hey!_

_SmileyMiley101- Hey! Whats up?_

_Musicdude3000- Just got home from practice, you?_

_SmileyMiley101- Just got home from the beach(:_

_Musicdude3000- I love the beach(: I live right by it._

_SmileyMiley101- Me too __Actually, I live on it… lol me and my friends are always hanging out at this place called Rico's._

_Musicdude3000- No way._

_SmileyMiley101-What? Lol_

_Musicdude3000- I live right beside Rico's!_

_SmileyMiley101- No way! We should meet sometime(:_

_Musicdude3000- We totally should._

_SmileyMiley101- How about Saturday?_

_Musicdude3000- Around noon? _

_SmileyMiley101- Rico's at noon. Sounds good. _

_Musicdude3000- Well I'll see you then(: Bye Smiley _

_SmileyMiley101- Bye Nate _

* * *

**So I know the ending isn't great, and it's super short, but I still have to get back into my mojo. And the thing that inspires me the most is your reviews(: So PLEASE review(: I love you guys!**

**xoxo,**

**Whitni**


End file.
